User talk:IchihashiMaiden
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Eyeless Karkat page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Furbearingbrick (Talk) 21:22, February 15, 2013 -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 21:01, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ` -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 01:25, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Appeal Denial Hello, Your deletion appeal has been denied. I'm sorry you're offended that we didn't let you know before we deleted your story. I really am. Because it is our job to host your writing. That's what all writer's do. They find a public, moderated site and leave their stuff there. Oh, wait. . . sarcasm. If you're so concerned about your progress as a writer why don't you save your work to your computer? Why don't you have a back-up for the file? It's not hard. You could e-mail it to yourself. You could save it on google docs. We're not here to hold onto your toys while you go off to play. Grow up and be responsible for your own writing. And we do allow anyone to post stories. And we'll keep them up as long as they're good. Unfortunately, a good story isn't just good grammar and spelling. It also has to have a good plot that well told, which is where your story does not hold up. There's no atmosphere in this, no imagery, nothing to engage with. It basically boils down to: hey, that monster's not supposed to be here, oh, it killed my character and my character looked like me, oh, now it's in real life. It's so flatly that you ending evokes a "meh" not a gasp. Your writing is fine, but you have to use it for something other than just saying what happened. Here's your story: http://pastebin.com/aeFdFFem ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 17:57, February 3, 2014 (UTC)